I Love You More (HunHan Ver)
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Ini cuma ff remake dari ff yang aku buat untuk sahabat aku yg lagi ultah. Dan, ini juga ff angst pertama aku. Pokoknya baca aja deh. Bagus ato enggaknya bisa nilai sendiri. HunHan/EXO/GS


I Love You More..

.

By: Oh AiLu © 2015

Main Cast: Oh Sehun &amp; Luhan.

Genre: Romance &amp; Angst.

Oneshoot.

-Genderswitch-

Pertama kalinya buat oneshoot. Yang angst pula! Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Dan aku mau minta pendapat kalian tentang sudut pandangnya. Cukup lama berfikir sampe berunding dengan HanLu eonnie tentang sudut pandangnya. Dan voila~ aku tetep mempertahankan yang menurut aku bagus. Jadi, gimana menurut kalian?

DISCLAIMER: This story is MINE!

Don't Like Don't Read.

Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat kesukaanku setelah aku bertemu denganmu

Kalimat yang bahkan pernah kuanggap sepele selama ini

Tapi, ketika aku mengalaminya, aku sadar.

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, aku dapat menunjukkan seberapa dalam perasaanku padamu, begitu pula dirimu padaku.

Kalimat itu... Aku mencintaimu.

Mungkin hari itu adalah hari yang paling bersejarah buatku, selain hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh, tentu saja. Aku ingat, saat itu umurku masih sangat muda, 15 tahun. Aku ingat saat itu aku masih seorang murid baru yang kelimpungan mencari bahan belajar yang di jejalkan guru pembimbing untukku. Aku ingat, saat itu, saat aku di batas kelelahanku, saat aku sudah bertekat untuk menyerah dan membujuk guru pembimbingku untuk mengganti bahan ajar dari buku kramat-menurutku menjadi buku yang lebih mudah di dapat di masa sekarang. Dan pada saat itu, seakan melihat mutiara di kubangan lumpur, aku menatap toko kecil di perempatan ujung kota itu dengan mata berbinar. Tak tahu kenapa aku sangat yakin untuk masuk kesana dan menemukan yang kucari.

Dan, benar saja. Bukan hanya buku keinginanku, aku juga menemukan hal yang mungkin saja paling berharga buatku. Dirinya.

Seorang pemuda tinggi, pucat dan-sumpah demi apapun sangat manis.

Saat itu aku berlari tergesa menuju toko di perempatan ujung kota itu dan berhenti di pintu kecil dengan cat yang sudah usang itu. Aku menatap sekeliling sambil mengatur nafasku yang memburu dan berakhir manatap dirinya. Dia awalnya menatapku bingung. Tentu saja, dengan baju sekolah yang sudah tak rapi lagi, rambut acak-acakan, dan keringat dimana-mana, aku yakin dia akan melakukan itu. Bahkan mungkin saja aku akan berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat bayanganku sendiri di cermin setelah pulang nanti.

Aku menatapnya berharap dan seakan mengerti, dia tersenyum lembut dan menyilahkanku masuk. Menawariku duduk di bangku kayu itu dan memberikanku sebotol susu dingin. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan menerima susu itu.

"Biar aku tebak. Buku biologi keluaran 1998?" katanya yang sudah berada di sebuah rak sambil membongkar isinya. Dia sedikit menoleh kepadaku dan aku mengangguk pelan. Tak lama dia kembali duduk di sampingku dan memberikan buku itu kepadaku. Aku langsung meloncat girang sambil mengambil buku itu. Aku membungkuk kearahnya dan segera melesat keluar dari toko. Tanpa membayar dan ucapan terimakasih.

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin mempunyai alasan untuk kembali kesini, bertemu dengannya.

Seperti rencanaku, aku kembali ke tokonya dan seperti saat itu, dia tersenyum lembut padaku, bahkan memperlihatkan _eye smile_-nya. Aku segera mengatakan maksud kedatanganku sambil tersenyum malu. Dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan menerima alasanku.

Dari dari perkenalan singkat itu, aku sekarang tahu siapa namanya.

Oh Sehun

Aku tak tahu mulai dari kapan aku menjadi orang yang mahir berbohong seperti ini. Datang ke tokonya setiap hari dengan alasan membeli buku biologi yang bahkan sangat kubenci. Tapi, tak ada alasan lain. Dan tak tahu mulai dari kapan aku juga berbohong kepada orang tuaku perihal pertemuanku dengan Sehun. Aku hanya takut, perbuatanku kali ini juga salah di mata mereka.

Lambat laun, kedekatan kami sudah membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku selalu memimpikannya, berkencan denganku, mengerjakan hal-hal romantis, bahkan bersanding di pelaminan bersamaku. Aku menceritakan itu semua padanya, dan dia hanya terkekeh dan mengusap kepalaku pelan. Apa mungkin Sehun menganggap perkataanku hanya perkataan anak SMA labil? Aku juga tak tahu.

Tapi, Sehun mengejutkanku. Aku tak tahu, darimana dia tahu tanggal ulang tahunku, Sehun membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di toko bukunya, dan yang lebih spesial lagi, hanya ada dia dan aku.

Aku ingat saat itu, aku mengajukan permintaan kepada Tuhan. 'Aku ingin menjadi pendampingnya.'

Dan aku baru sadar ternyata selama ini Tuhan selalu mengabulkan do'a-do'aku, dengan Sehun yang juga menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat itu juga, dan menciumku tepat di bibir. Ciuman pertamaku.

Aku terkekeh sambil menitikan air mataku, aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaannya. Aku kira, itu adalah akhir perjalananku menggapai dirinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Seperti biasanya, setelah berhasil menghindari supir pribadiku, aku langsung berangkat menuju toko milik Sehun. Dan seperti biasanya di hari kamis siang, Sehun sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku baru yang datang dari pemasok dan mengabaikan keberadaanku yang bahkan sudah memelototinya dari pintu depan. Aku bersedekap sambil terus menatap punggungnya yang terlihat sibuk, aku berharap Sehun menyadarinya, karna dia yang bilang kalau kami punya pikiran yang sama. Terbukti dari pertemuan pertama kami, dia langsung tahu buku apa yang kubutuhkan. Aku hanya ingin mengujinya juga.

Aku menghela nafas kasar saat aku berfikir Sehun benar-benar tak menyadari keberadaanku. Ternyata aku salah, dia bahkan sesekali terkekeh pelan dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Oppa!" teriakku dan Sehun langsung tertawa keras sambil membalik badannya. Dia langsung berjalan menghampiriku sambil merentangkan tangannya. Aku yang awalnya ingin marah padanya, langsung luluh seketika dan malah menghambur ke pelukannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar tak menyadari keberadaanku?" tanyaku. Sehun terkekeh.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak bisa pungkiri bahwa detak jantungmu itu selalu terdengar di telingaku."

Aku tersenyum senang.

"Apa kau juga dapat mendengar detak jantungku?" tanyanya padaku. Aku terkekeh pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Sekarang aku bisa mendengarnya." kataku. Sehun ikut terkekeh.

"Itu karna telingamu menempel di dadaku, pabbo." katanya sambil memukul kepalaku pelan.

"Sakit!" kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku menghadapnya, pura-pura marah. Sehun malah tertawa.

"Apa-apaan bibirmu itu. Ingin dicium ya?" tanyanya. Aku langsung terkejut dan menjauhkan diriku darinya.

"Yak! Kau seperti om om mesum." kataku dan berlalu menuju bangku panjang di sudut ruangan dan berbaring disana. Aku terus memperhatikan Sehun yang kembali bekerja dan sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku.

Aku segera bangkit dan mengambil note di tasku. Aku menulis beberapa kalimat disana dan diam-diam menyelipkannya di antara buku-buku yang berada di atas kepalaku. Aku tak peduli Sehun melihatnya atau tidak. Katakan saja itu hanya sebatas curahan hatiku saja. Mungkin aku akan malu jika dia menemukannya.

"Oppa!" panggilku. Sehun menoleh dan menatapku seakan bertanya ada apa.

"Aku mencintaimu!" kataku lalu menutup wajahku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku.

Dan ketika mendengar jawabannya, aku bahkan ingin terjun bebas saat itu juga.

"Aku lebih mencintamu, Luhan-ah.."

Hari berganti hari, dan aku bahkan sudah lupa berapa banyak note yang aku sisipkan di antara buku-buku di rak setiap hari kamis ketika melihat Sehun bekerja. Dan seperti hari ini, aku kembali sibuk sendiri memandanginya yang sibuk bekerja dan sesekali menoleh kepadaku, sekedar untuk memastikan keadaanku. Aku tahu aku tak salah pilih, Sehun sangat perhatian.

Dan ketika makan siang, aku kembali berceloteh tentang diriku yang kembali bermimpi tentang dirinya. Tentang kami yang berada di atas altar dan mengucap janji suci itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum memastikan. Aku langsung mengangguk antusias seperti anak-anak yang ditawari permen, dan sontak itu membuatnya tertawa keras bahkan sampai terbatuk karna lupa menelan makanan yang berada di mulutnya.

Aku memberikannya minum sambil berenggut kesal. Apa dia kira aku hanya main-main? Sehun pasti mengira jawabanku itu hanya sebatas jawaban anak kecil.

Tapi, ketika Sehun sudah merasa lega dengan tenggorokannya, dia tersenyum kepadaku, dan berkata lirih.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pengantinku suatu saat nanti."

Hari ini terulang lagi. Saat kami duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun kecil di tengah-tengah kami berdua. Sehun menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan lembut sambil menatapku dalam. Aku masih berusaha menahan isakanku supaya momen romantis yang terjadi diantara kami tak menjadi gagal hanya dengan isakan kekanakanku.

Dan ketika aku ingin meniup lilin, Sehun mengingatkanku.

"Make a wish dulu." katanya. Aku mengangguk dan hendak menutup mataku, tapi Sehun menahanku.

"Bolehkah aku yang make a wish?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya bingung, tapi akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk. Dan Sehun mulai menutup matanya dan tak sampai 5 menit, dia kembali membuka matanya dan mengajakku untuk meniup lilin bersama-sama.

"Apa yang oppa minta?" tanyaku penasaran. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku bingung, apakah dia tak puas melakukan make a wish setahun sekali di hari ulang tahunnya? Dan dia juga mengambil jatah make a wishku?

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku berharap semoga kau menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi, setidaknya sebahuku. Kau tahu, saat kita berjalan-jalan di taman, aku takut orang-orang malah menganggap kita sebagai pasangan ayah dan anak." katanya sambil terkekeh dan aku langsung memukuli lengannya kesal.

"Kau tak mau tahu apa make a wish keduaku?" tanyanya yang membuatku berhenti dan menatapnya kesal.

"Aku berharap," jedanya. "Kedepannya, kita bisa selalu bersama."

Aku terharu dan sialnya air mata bodoh itu datang lagi. Bahkan lebih parah. Aku terisak keras di pundaknya dan dia hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap belakang kepalaku.

Tak tahu mengapa, hanya mendengarnya mengatakan kalimat itu, aku bahkan sudah dapat melukiskan masa depan yang akan kami jalani. Menikah, punya seorang bayi yang lucu, dan duduk berdua di teras rumah, menikmati angin sore di masa senja kami. Dan akhirnya sama-sama menutup mata, mengakhiri jalan cerita kami di dunia ini, jalan cerita yang aku kira akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, sekarang aku menyesali diriku yang memberikan kesempatan make a wishku kepadanya. Karna do'anya sama sekali tak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Mungkin dia lebih menyayangiku daripada Sehun.

Tepat setelah aku berhenti terisak, suara dentuman keras yang berasal dari pintu toko mengejutkanku begitu pula Sehun. Aku menatap orang-orang berbadan besar itu ketakutan. Apa mau mereka? Dan siapa mereka?

Aku bahkan tak sempat menoleh kearah Sehun ketika salah satu dari mereka langsung menarikku dan membawaku keluar dari tokomu. Samar-samar, dibalik perjuanganku untuk melawan orang berbadan besar yang membawaku, aku mendengar rintihan Sehun di belakang sana dan aku sontak menoleh.

Hatiku teriris bahkan hancur ketika melihat Sehun ditendang dan dipijak oleh orang-orang berbadan besar itu. Aku kembali meronta dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Menyuruhnya untuk bertahan untukku. Aku meminta maaf padanya. Karna aku yakin, ini adalah ulah orang tuaku. Lagi.

Dan di detik terakhir kesadarannya, Sehun menoleh kearahku yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Dia bergumam, tapi aku dapat mengerti ucapannya dengan jelas. Sekarang aku yakin, kami satu pikiran.

"Aku mencintaimu." itu yang Sehun ucapkan. Dan aku tak dapat melihat dirinya lagi.

Aku dipaksa masuk ke mobil BMW itu. Aku terkejut ketika melihat ibuku berada di bangku depan tanpa menoleh kearahku yang berada di bangku belakang.

"Eomma! Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanyaku sambil terus meronta dari pegangan lelaki di samping kiriku.

"Perjodohanmu tinggal menghitung hari, Lu. Dan eomma tak mau pemuda rendahan itu mengganggu acara kita."

"Acara kita? Aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir memiliki sangkut paut dengan acara itu. Aku disini hanya sebagai boneka kalian! Kalian bahkan rela menjualku demi melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan sampah itu. Iyakan?!"

"Tutup mulutmu Luhan! Itulah akibat kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan pemuda rendahan itu."

"Dia bukan rendahan eomma! Dia punya nama, Oh Sehun. Dan dia kekasihku."

"Sekarang tidak lagi."

Aku menatap punggung eommaku yang bahkan sama sekali tak berbalik ke arahku.

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Tak bisakah eomma mengerti?" tanyaku lirih sambil terisak parah. Ibuku terkekeh sinis.

"Cinta? Apa yang kau tahu tentang cinta, hah?"

"Aku.. akan menunjukkan apa itu cinta. Dan aku berjanji eomma akan menyesal setelah ini." kataku dan kemudian langsung menyiku lelaki di sampingku sekuat tenaga lalu membuka pintu mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ini.

Aku tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan aku rasakan. Aku juga tak peduli jika aku mati. Toh, aku juga tak yakin Sehun dapat selamat dari orang-orang suruhan ibuku. Jadi, aku melompat keluar. Aku masih dapat merasakan badanku mengenai aspal dan berakhir terpental sejauh 15 meter karna tertabrak sebuah mini bus.

Dan dibatas kesadaranku, aku dapat mendengar detak jantung yang sama memburunya dengan milikku. Aku tahu itu detak jantungnya, detak jantung Sehun. Dan aku yakin dia masih selamat disana. Tak yakin dengan diriku sendiri disini.

2 Februari 2015

Aku membuka mataku dan sadar jika aku masih berada di ruangan ini. Ruangan putih, hangat, dan cukup nyaman. Kecuali bau obat-obatan yang cukup menyengat di hidungku. Aku menoleh ke sekitar dan melihat kedua orang tuaku menatapku sayang. Tatapan sayang yang pertama kali kudapatkan selama ini. Dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sebelah kananku, Sehun ada disana. Dengan wajah yang lebih cerah dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Annyeong, nae sarang." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut, senyum kesukaanku. Betapa ingin diriku membalas senyumannya, namun sekedar menarik sudut bibirku saja sungguh sulit bagiku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di lorong." kata Sehun. Aku hanya diam, membiarkannya mengangkat tubuhku menuju kursi roda dan membawaku berkeliling. Sepanjang jalan, Sehun berceloteh tentang segala hal. Tentang toko bukunya yang semakin ramai pengunjung. Tentang bibi penjual teobboki yang menagih hutang kami satu tahun lalu. Sehun terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

Aku sempat melihat beberapa perawat menatap kami sendu, sampai kami berada di ujung lorong yang berdinding kaca. Sehun berhenti dan tetap berdiri di belakangku.

Hening terasa di antara kami. Aku tak mendengar celotehannya lagi.

Mungkin Sehun merasa jika dia sudah berakting sebagus mungkin dengan wajah cerianya. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang menangis di belakangku sekarang. Ingat, kami satu pikiran.

Dia tak perlu menutupinya lagi. Bagaimanapun usaha mereka, aku sudah mengetahui segalanya. Tentang aku yang koma selama hampir 1 tahun dan mengalami kerusakan syaraf berat, namun aku masih bersyukur aku masih dapat bernafas, mendengar dan membuka mataku. Aku bersyukur masih dapat melihat Sehun dan mendengar detak jantungnya.

Aku merasa Sehun mulai menghapus air matanya dan kembali memasang senyum palsunya. Sehun membalik kursi rodaku dan berlutut sambil menatapku dalam dengan mata sembabnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang." katanya lembut sambil menggenggam tanganku, walaupun aku tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Aku mengedipkan mataku tanda berterimakasih.

Dan tak terduga, Sehun kembali meneteskan air matamu. Di depanku. Dia menangis meraung di pangkuanku. Membuatku ikut meneteskan air mataku, membuat pernapasanku sesak sendiri. Ingin sekali aku mengusap kepalanya dan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, nyatanya aku memang tak baik-baik saja.

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil sebuah cup cake di kantong belakang kursi rodaku dan menancapkan sebuah lilin kecil di sana.

"Happy birthday Luhan, Happy birthday Luhan," Sehun menghela nafas sejenak. "Happy birthday happy birthday Happy birthday Luhan."

Sehun kembali menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kali ini biar aku yang make a wish lagi." katanya. Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku seiring air mataku yang kembali menetes.

"Tetaplah disisiku." katanya meminta padaku.

"Tetaplah di sisiku. Tetaplah di sisiku. Tetaplah di sisiku."

Sehun kembali terisak di pangkuanku.

"Aku mohon, Luhan." katanya seakan putus asa. Sehun kembali menatap mataku seakan membaca pikiranku.

'Aku mencintaimu.' batinku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." kata Sehun cepat. "Maka dari itu, tetaplah di sisiku."

'Aku lelah.' batinku.

"Ku mohon." katanya kembali terisak. "Kau lupa dengan mimpimu? Kau pernah bermimpi bersanding denganku di pelaminan, kau tak ingin mewujudkannya? Dan bagaimana dengan seorang bayi yang lucu?" tanyanya frustasi.

"Aku mohon, Luhan." katanya lagi. Aku kembali terisak dan merasakan dadaku semakin sesak. Aku mencoba menghirup udara dan nihil, aku tak mendapatkan satu pun. Aku kembali mencoba dan mencoba. Tapi semua itu tak berarti. Kepalaku semakin memberat dan udara yang kutampung hanya mencapai tenggorokanku. Aku perlahan menutup mataku dan aku masih dapat mendengar Sehun memanggil-manggilku dan memohon seperti anak kecil. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku kira cerita kami hanya sampai disini. Tidak ada bersanding di pelaminan, tidak ada seorang bayi yang lucu, dan tidak ada hari tua yang akan kami nikmati bersama.

Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu, Oh Sehun.

Aku mencintaimu.

Kamis, 12 Februari 2015

Pemuda itu menatap pintu kayu usang itu sendu. Diapun mengambil kunci di saku belakangnya dan membuka pintu itu. Seketika dadanya menjadi sesak ketika melihat setiap sudut tokonya yang penuh kenangan dirinya dengan gadis yang paling dicintainya itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, paket buku datang hari ini, seperti hari kamis biasanya. Dia pun masuk ke dalam dan melihat tumpukan buku di lantai itu. Bukunya sudah datang.

Diapun mulai merapikan beberapa tumpukan buku di rak yang sudah cukup berdebu karna beberapa hari ini dia sempat menutup tokonya. Dan ketika mengambil buku di rak paling atas, sebuah kertas ikut meluncur dari sana. Dia mengambilnya.

_28 November 2013_

_Aku bosan saat ini, hanya menatap punggung Sehun oppa yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seharusnya, aku berani mengatakan kalau aku ingin di peluk olehnya hihihi_

Sehun, pemuda itu membulatkan matanya. Diapun mulai membongkar seluruh rak dan menemukan satu per satu note yang selama ini tak dia sadari telah ditinggalkan Luhan kepadanya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu dan menatap sekitar 4 lembar note yang berada di tangannya. Dan mulai membacanya satu persatu.

_5 Desember 2013_

_Paket hari ini datang terlalu cepat. Padahal aku masih belum puas bermesraan dengan Sehun oppa. Kyaaa, ada apa denganku?!_

Sehun terkekeh pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_12 Desember 2013_

_Kyaaaaa, oppa tadi menciumku! Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai pemuda itu!_

Sehun mulai terisak dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

_19 Desember 2013_

_Sehun oppa, aku bermimpi lagi tentang pelaminan itu. Apa itu memang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti? hihihi, aku tak sabar jadi besar, seperti yang kau katakan._

_26 Desember 2013_

_Oppa, neomu neomu saranghaeyo~ Aku tak tahu kenapa aku suka sekali dengan kalimat itu. Tak tahu kenapa, ketika melihat senyum oppa, segala rasa di hatiku akan hilang terkecuali rasa bahagia yang berlebihan XD Aku harap oppa juga merasakan itu ketika bersamaku. Harus! hihihi. Saranghae~_

Sehun terkekeh di sela isakannya. Dibawanya kertas-kertas itu menempel di dadanya sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhan."

END

Gimanaaaaa? Ada yang mewek? #ngarep

Jelek gak? Aneh ya? Bukan apa-apa, ini ff sebenernya terjadi(?) karna temen aku ulang tahun n minta dibuatin ff. Ff yang dia minta aku post di blog dengan cast Leeteuk dan nama dia. Dan aku remake lagi jadi HunHan. Padahal aku paling gak suka dan seumur-umur baru 2 kali baca ff angst. Soalnya, aku suka kebawa orangnya. Bisa galau sampe seminggu cuma gara2 ff. Yaudah.

Tapi, apa mau dikata. Bener kata pepatah. Demi temen, lautan ku sebrangi, gunung kan kudaki #PepatahApaIni?!

Udah deh. Boleh minta reviewnya?

And boleh request gak? #BanyakMaunyaLo

Boleh gak minta ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kalian? Ya ya?

Tulis gini aja "Selamat Ulang Tahun Ria" itu aja udah cukup.

Minta tolong ya?


End file.
